Luke's Padawan
by Hi-I am a Fan
Summary: Spoilers for the Force Awakens, if you have not seen the move do not read this fic. SPOILERS. What I think happens after Rey finds Luke.
1. An Overdue Reunion

**This contains major spoilers for the Force Awakens so if you have not seen the movie do not read the story. This is just something a made up after watching the movie. Hope you like it. I own none of the Star Wars characters. Characters may be OOC.**

* * *

Rey stood still as the wind blew through her hair. Even as she stood there, she could not comprehend what she was doing. It felt like only yesterday she was a scavenger, living off the junk she found. Given she was not really successful, but it was still her life style for 16 years after she was left on Jakku. Then she met BB-8 and for some unexplainable reason, she felt that the little droid was the key to her destiny.

The past few days were filled with more adventure than she could keep up with, and she will admit it was exhilarating at first. She met up with the resistance and met the legendary smuggler Han Solo. Even though they barely knew each other, as Kylo Ren has said, he became a father she always wanted.

Then came Kylo Ren.

She watched as Kylo Ren killed Han, and felt so utterly hopeless. She felt something awaken within her at that time, and could only explain it as utter hatred for Kylo Ren who, according to General Organa, was Han's son.

This angered her more. He had a family, a father yet he threw that away for a power which she could not hope to understand. The man who, in such a short time, became the father she never had died, as she watched, and at the hand of his own son, his own flesh and blood. Maybe that is why she fought Kylo Ren, out of anger for what he did to Han and Finn. That is when she felt a power awaken. While she fought him, all she wanted was to hurt him for what he did. For the hideous acts he committed. As she over-powered him and he fell to the ground, she was prepared to end his life.

"You are very conflicted."

An aged voice brought Rey out of her thoughts. She blinked a few times and looked ahead. A bearded man stood in front of her. He wore a grey cloak over his white robes and she could clearly see a robotic right arm. He removed his hood a few moments ago which allowed the blowing wind to caress his hair.

"Oh, right."

Rey now remembered where she was. After Starkiller base imploded, R2-D2 reactivated and revealed the second part to a map which led to the last Jedi. She along with Chewbacca and R2-D2 followed the map and found themselves in an outer rim system.

That is where Rey is now and the man who stood in front of her was the last Jedi, the mythical Luke Skywalker. She heard stories of him and how he saved the galaxy from the Empire. She believed him to be a simple fairy tale until she met Han. In all honesty, she was very excited to meet the famous Luke Skywalker, but did not know what to expect.

"Are you Luke Skywalker?"

Why did she ask that?! Of course he's Luke Skywalker that was the entire purpose of the map!

"I am sure you know the answer to that, don't you?" He replied.

He was right. Even though the map told her which planet, it did not tell her where on the planet. Yet she found herself drawn specifically to these small islands.

"Then, if you are Luke Skywalker, this is yours."

Rey spoke of the lightsaber in her hand which Maz Kanata gave Finn on Takodana.

Luke looked at the lightsaber with familiarity, and then raised his hand and called to the Force. The lightsaber flew out of Rey's hand and landed in Luke's right hand.

"I have not seen this lightsaber in a long time." Luke said as he looked it over.

Rey stood there, unsure of what she should do next.

Luke finished looking over his lightsaber before holding it out to Rey which surprised her, "I appreciate you bringing this to me, but I have no need for it."

Rey was slightly taken back by this, she expected him to accept the lightsaber, it did belong to him right?

"Um…are you sure? I was told this was not only yours but your father's as well." Rey said.

"Yes that is right, but I can see this lightsaber no longer calls to me. It is calling to you, so here. Take it. It is yours to keep." Luke said as he held out his father's old lightsaber.

Rey was unsure of what to do. On one hand she was utterly confused as to why he was offering his lightsaber to her. She used it but that does not mean she owns it. On the other hand she was honored that the last Jedi was personally giving her his lightsaber. He was the second person to tell her that it was calling to her. Maz told her the same thing, but out of fear she refused to listen.

Rey began to step towards Luke, but stopped as the lightsaber flew out of Luke's hand and into hers. She didn't plan for that to happen, and stood shocked. The first time she did that, it was a fluke and accident. She assumed her anger is what caused the Force to flare up inside her. She didn't really think she would fight Kylo Ren, but something overtook her and she just moved.

"I see…" Luke grabbed onto his beard, "I see why Leia sent you here. Tell me have you been with The Resistance long?" Luke asked.

Rey thought of what to say, thinking of all the things she's done with The Resistance in the little time she's been there.

"I haven't been with The Resistance long, but truthfully with what has happened, I feel like I've been there all my life." Rey explained.

Luke simply nodded before he turned away from her and faced the ocean once again, "You arrived in the Falcon. I wouldn't doubt Han being angry with me after what happened, so it makes sense if he didn't want to see me." Luke said as he continued looking away from Rey.

He missed Rey's solemn expression, "Well…you see… General Solo didn't accompany me." Rey said not wanting to give Luke the truth. What was she to say? From what she guessed, Luke and Han were very good friends. That and she never told someone their loved one died, and was not sure what to say. She stood there and watched while Han was impaled by Kylo's lightsaber.

"So he is that angry? Understandable. I wonder how he will react when I see him after all these years. He probably thinks I'm a coward, and he has every right to." Luke said as he looked at the raging waters below.

"Skywalker, sir…I…I don't know how to tell you…but" Rey didn't know what she was going to tell him.

"There is no need for you to tell me anything. It seems my fears are true."

Rey noticed Luke lower his head as he said this.

"I hoped my senses would be lying to me, but it seems they were right. Han is dead." Luke said grimly. Rey heard this and hung her head, "You were there, weren't you?" Luke glanced back at the former scavenger.

Rey refused to look up, afraid to see Luke's reaction, "I'm sorry." She said.

"It wasn't your fault. If anyone, it would be mine. I failed as a Jedi Master. I sensed Kylo Ren's increase in power, and when I searched I failed to sense Han. I knew what that meant, but told myself Han is too stubborn to die." Luke's voice held some humor when he said that.

"I'm sorry. If only I was faster, then he would still be alive. I did nothing but watch." Rey expressed her anger as she clenched her fists. "Kylo Ren is truly evil. How could someone do that to their own father?" Rey's voice was like venom as she recalled the event.

"No, do not let your powers be fueled by anger." Luke spoke with seriousness in his voice.

Rey looked up and saw Luke walking towards her, "Anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering. That is the path to the Dark Side. That is what led to the death of Ben Solo and birth of Kylo Ren." He stopped directly in front of her.

"I am sorry but I did not catch your name." Luke said.

Rey, finally realizing she hadn't introduced herself, stood embarrassed, "Oh, sorry. I'm Rey." She held out her hand awkwardly she said this. Luke held his shock when he heard her name before taking her hand, "Hello Rey. I am Luke Skywalker, nice to meet you. I can sense great guilt in you, and great anger, but you cannot let these emotion control you." He told you.

"I'm not sure I understand." She stated.

"Rey, the Force is strong with you." Luke's statement threw off Rey.

"I…I'm not sure how to respond. Why me?" Rey said.

"You are what is known as a Force-sensitive. You may not have noticed it, but all your life you've probably completed feats that should be nearly impossible. The Force allows you to peer into the future which give you faster reflexes, but without proper training your power will be no better than that."

Rey couldn't help but agree with what Luke said. Being left on Jakku at 5, she had to deal with the cutthroats of the Jakku desert, but she passed off her resilience as luck, but with the resent surfacing of her powers it all makes sense. "You're right, I don't know how, but I feel like I've known of the Force for a very long time."

Rey stayed silence, and tried to make sense of all she was told. She still felt it was her responsibility to return to Jakku incase her family returns, but deep down she knows they won't. She's known for years now, but remained in denial and believed it was her nerves getting to her. Now that she knows of The Force it seems her feelings were not stress related, but were in fact true feelings. She grew slightly depressed at this, she will probably never find out who her parents were and why they left her on Jakku. Before she can say anything else, she heard a familiar Wookie.

"Chewie, whoa!" Luke's greeting was interrupted when the tall form of Chewbacca picked him up and embraced him.

"GRRWAAARGGH!" Chewbacca let out an excited growl as he hugged his long loss friend.

"I've missed you too Chewie." Luke said as the Wookie put him down. The Wookie looked down at Luke and his expression turned sad, he let out a small growl to which Luke nodded knowingly, "I know, Chewie. It won't be the same without him."

Chewie's next growl was one of anger, "Chewie, believe it or not, there is still good in Ben."

After Luke said this Chewie let out a huff and another growl, "Do not do this, Chewie. If you want to point fingers then I was the one who caused this." Luke looked up at the 7 foot Wookie with pleading eyes which mad the Wookie give one final huff before hugging Luke again.

"Beep, Boop."

"Artoo." Luke walked up to the astromech and kneeled, "Hey old buddy." Luke went to pat Artoo but received a shock, "Ow, hey, what was that for?" Luke asked. Artoo beeped in annoyance, "Sorry for being away for so long." Luke apologized. Artoo beeped a few times.

Luke turned to Rey who was watching their reunion, "Artoo says you are a good pilot."

"I guess. I think The Force is to thank for that." Rey said with a small smile.

"Do not think that The Force is the only reason for your skills, Rey. I am sure you are a natural born pilot." Luke encouraged. Rey stood bashfully with a smile on her face.

Chewbacca let out a few roars, "Really? Chewie tells me you managed to pilot the Falcon single handedly, and that Han offered you a job." Luke told her. He slightly regretted his wording when he saw Rey's smile disappear, "Rey, if Han Solo wanted you to help him pilot _his_ Millennium Falcon then that proves he saw the potential in your piloting skills." Luke reassured her.

"Anyway, we shouldn't stay out here. I made a small home in the ruins here, so let us go there." Luke said.

"Beep, Boop."

"I'm not sure Artoo. The First Order is still searching for me."

Rey caught on to what they were talking about as they walked back to Luke's make-shift home, "Wait, you aren't coming back to The Resistance." She asked. Luke looked at her thoughtfully.

"The First Order's base of operations is destroyed, but Kylo Ren and Snoke live. They probably have more forces on some distant moon." Luke explained.

"But…so many have died looking for you and you won't come back?" Rey asked, feeling somewhat betrayed. Luke stepped up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Rey, you have every right to think badly of me, but I cannot help if I am afraid." Luke nearly whispered the last part. Chewie and Artoo looked at Luke knowing what he meant.

"I…am the last Jedi. I attempted to create a new order, but due to my carelessness, my own nephew fell to the dark side and became a Jedi hunter. I couldn't even protect younglings, so how can I protect those I care for? I am ashamed of what happened to Ben, and because of that I am trying to hide from my wrongdoings. I do not know what they made me out to be but I am no Jedi war hero. I was just an ambitious boy from Tatooine who doesn't deserve the title of Jedi." Luke finished and continued his walk. Rey looked at his back and thought for a moment before speaking,

"So what?" She asked. Luke stopped and looked back, "I am just an ambitious girl from Jakku who discovered a power she never knew she had and she doesn't quite understand. You shouldn't look down on yourself. You are Luke Skywalker the Rebel leader who helped defeat the Empire. Your story was that of legend and you belong to the greatest group of peace keepers in history. You may be the last Jedi, but it is that title which keeps the ideal alive. I always thought the stories were just that stories, but the moment I came face to face with Han Solo, I knew they were real. I don't know anything about Jedi, but everyone has fear even someone as great as you." Rey finished her passionate speech.

Luke looked at her for what felt like hours but in reality was only a few seconds. A giant smile then adorned his face, "I can see why Han liked you. These years in exile have made me cold, and I am sorry. I will return with you to The Resistance, and I will allow my past to stay in the past. We must now focus on the present and focus on stopping Snoke and Kylo Ren." Luke said his smile never leaving his face, "Now come on, there are some plants on this island which make a delicious soup, so let me cook something up." Luke turned again and began walking toward his home.

"Luke," She spoke his name making him stop once again, "You do not have to defeat them alone. You do not have to be the last Jedi anymore. If you'll have me, I would like to train under you to learn the ways of the force and to become a Jedi." Rey declared her decision. It was Luke's turn to be shocked, even after telling her how he failed she still wished to train under him, "Rey, it would be my honor to train you."

Luke's smile seemed contagious as Rey soon found herself smiling brightly, "Thank you Master Skywalker."

* * *

That night was spend in celebration, the ruins of an ancient Jedi Temple housed the four as they each told stories of their lives. Though soon enough the party died down with Chewbacca and Rey going to sleep. Unable to sleep Luke entered another building and sat cross-legged meditating. He did so for over an hour before the visions came.

 _A black-clad man walked through the forest before activating his lightsaber_

 _Rey walked in the same forest before activating her lightsaber_

 _They clashed, her blue lightsaber and his red._

" _I will not let you do this!"_

" _Traitor! You don't know the power of the dark side!"_

" _Stop this Ben!"_

Luke began visibly shaking as he watched Kylo Ren and Rey fight. Quick images flashed before him.

" _No Ben! Please, stop this! NO!"_

"Leia, no!"

Luke opened his eyes as the image of his twin appeared. "Ben…he wouldn't." He thought as he wiped sweat off his brow and calmed himself. He stood and walked out to the cool night. He looked up and watched the two moons in the sky. He walked over to where his main "home" was. He looked inside and checked on the now dying fire. He first checked the room where Chewbacca and Artoo resided in, and then checked on Rey.

As he quickly peaked into her room, he noticed she was shivering slightly. He removed his cloak and placed it over her before walking back outside. He watched the vast ocean from a mountain peak which was a few feet away from the ancient temple.

"She reminds me of you." An echoed voice caught Luke's attention. He turned to see a very familiar ghostly figure, "Hello, Obi-Wan."

The master Jedi turned force ghost walked over to Luke and stood next him, "The Force is strong in her, nearly equal to Anakin's when I first met him." The old visage of Obi-Wan said.

"I assume you know what she asked me." Luke said without looking at his former master.

"You cannot let Ben Solo's fall scare you from training the new generation of Jedi." Obi-Wan crossed his arms as he slightly scolded his former student.

"I am not qualified to be a teacher. Especially after I broke the biggest rule in the order." Luke nearly yelled as he began pacing.

"The Jedi Order I knew is long gone, and you are the last living Jedi which means it is your duty to form a New Jedi Order. In doing that there will be many mistakes made, but you must learn from them and do not let them destroy you. As the Grand Master of the Jedi, you are allowed to change the rules should it be necessary." The negotiator said.

"How am I allowed to change the Jedi Code? If I change it then how can I call myself a Jedi?" Luke asked.

"You have already broken the code by being trained so old, and you are attached to your friends and family. Do not fear getting close to Rey." Obi-Wan answered.

"How am I going to get close to her if I left her? From what she said tonight, her "parents" left her on Jakku at the age of five! I know Mara would never do that of her own free will so she must have been forced or someone kidnapped our daughter." Luke yelled angrily. He anger was mostly focus on himself.

"I thought leaving Mara would be best for their safety. If the First Order discovered I have a daughter they would surely hunt her down and kill her." Luke continued.

"Luke, your daughter is no longer light-years away, she is in those ruins sleeping. It is clear the Old Jedi Order was not right in some of their rules, as you have proven by getting married and having Rey."

"What of Ben, I couldn't keep him from falling to the dark side."

"Ben Solo had too much of Darth Vader in him, and was a lot like his grandfather. Rey Skywalker is like her grandmother and her father. Have faith in her Luke, she will not turn like Ben."

"She is my daughter, of course I have faith in her. I am just worried that I will not be a good enough teacher, or worse that I may be seduced by the dark side."

"Remove that nonsense from your mind. You married Mara Jade and had a daughter something which is seen as blasphemy by the Jedi, yet the light side of the Force surrounds her as if it is accepting her. The era of no attachments is over, and a New Jedi Order with a New Jedi Code is coming. Rey is your legacy which makes her the legacy of the Jedi as well."

Luke looked at the ghost of his master and friend, "I will train her, and begin a New Jedi Order." He said with determination.

"Now all that is left is telling her."

"I will begin her training then I will tell her. Who knows how she will react. The most logical way would be her despising me for leaving her and her mother."

"I sense you are worried about her." Obi-Wan eyed Luke curiously.

"Of course I worry, she is my daughter." Luke replied.

"No there is something else."

"Well, Rey was telling me about Finn a former Stormtrooper who is now fighting for the Resistance. She seemed to think highly of him. I've got a bad feeling about this." Luke said as he stroked his beard.

Obi-Wan let out a chuckle, "I believe that is called being over-protective."

"But there is one certain fact," Luke spoke with seriousness as he looked up at the stars, "The Force has awakened."


	2. The Disappearance of Luke Skywalker

**This chapter isn't as good as the last, but I promise the next will be better, I think. Thank you for the follows and favorites.**

* * *

 **19 Years Ago**

"So this "First Order" is getting rather persistent." Luke said as he looked at the holographic map.

"I hoped after The Battle of Jakku, the Empire would disappear, but it seems their ideals will always remain." Leia said seriously as she and her brother had a holographic conference. They both looked at a map of all the attacks which involved the mysterious order.

"It is humorous how we were Rebels for years, but now we are on the opposite side." Luke looked over the planets where the order has attacked.

"Their attacks aren't random. They seem well informed on New Republic locations. They seem to get closer to the core planets." Leia said.

"They could be heading to Coruscant, or Hosnian Prime, even Corellia would be a good target. We'll have to ask the New Republic if they could send assistance with their fleet. They'll probably call for a session in the New Senate. I'm sorry Leia, but I'll have to leave that to you. Politics are too much for me." Luke told his sister with an apologetic smile.

"You really are hopeless, but I understand." Leia smiled back.

"Well if that is all then that ends this conference. Tell Ben to continue his meditations, and that we'll continue with his training in a month or so." Luke was went to end the call, "Wait, there is something I want to talk to you about." Leia stopped him.

"What is it?"

"It's about Ben, I'm worried."

Luke became serious when he heard this, "Why? Did something happen?"

"No, it's just he is distancing himself from us. I think he is angry with us for sending him to you." Leia's tone was filled with worry.

"Really? He's one of my most eager students. The others look up to him, and look towards him for guidance." Luke attempted to reassure her.

"I fear he might be trying to prove himself. Maybe he feels pressured since he is your nephew." Leia said.

Luke looked down in thought, "I didn't realize I put so much pressure on him. I wonder if the others feel this way." Luke grew ashamed, has he been too forceful in training them. Did he unwillingly put pressure on his students? Did his students feel obligated to impress him?

"Maybe I knew this all along. Maybe that is why I sent them back to their families for some time off. I guess I still don't believe in my abilities as a Jedi and my abilities as a master. I was too enthusiastic in teaching my padawans especially Ben."

"It isn't your fault Luke, you've been given a huge task, and it is reasonable to be excited." Leia said.

"You always know what to say. Thank you Leia, and do not worry I'll make sure to tell Ben he doesn't have to impress me. I am already impressed by his strength with the force and his natural lightsaber skills." Luke told her. Leia smiled, "Very well then I wish you luck in finding the First Jedi Temple. May the Force be with you." Leia finished

"May the Force be with you too."

With that the communication was over. Luke let out a sigh when someone walked up to him, "I'm sorry Mara, I couldn't bring myself to tell her." Luke turned to see a beautiful red haired woman walking toward him. She was dressing in a simple nightshirt and had her flame-red hair in a braid. This woman was Mara Jade Skywalker, a former smuggler from Coruscant and Luke's secret wife.

"Are you really ashamed of us?" Mara asked in a whisper, afraid of what the answer might be. Luke's eyes widened as he heard her and he quickly closed the gap between them and took her hands in his. "Please do not think that. I can never and will never be ashamed of my marriage to you. And I will never be ashamed of the beautiful daughter we have. What I ashamed of is my inability as father and as a Jedi." Luke's voice slightly trembled as he whispered.

"Ben looks up to me greatly, and even thinks he need to impress me. I can tell he will be an extraordinary Jedi, but his problem is he follows the code to the letter. I fear he is distancing himself from Leia and Han because he believes it will help him become a better Jedi. Imagine how he will feel if the man he looks up to, broke one of the biggest rules of the Jedi code; a code which he follows without fault. Look at me, I must sound pathetic."

Mara placed her hand on Luke's cheek, "I couldn't ask for a better man to be the father of my child."

"How can you say that? I am basically never in her life being gone so much. I don't deserve to be the father of such a beautiful child." Luke scolded himself.

"Don't say such things, Luke. I knew who you were when I married you and I know you are important in maintaining peace in this galaxy, and I wouldn't exchange it for anything. I will admit to wishing you were around longer, but I know that my need aren't the only ones in the galaxy. Luke, you are an amazing man and I love you."

"I love you too, and I promise I will be there for Rey. Even though I am sure she will be as head-strong and tough as her mother, and she won't need the help of an old-man like me." Luke said jokingly.

"Well sorry for being too tough, _Farmboy._ " Mara joked back.

"That is one of the many reasons I fell in love with you." Luke replied before they heard their daughter cry in the other room.

"Looks like our little angel is up." Mara said as she walked towards Rey's room.

Luke turned to look at the window before speaking, "Mara, I think we should leave Coruscant."

His wife turned to look at him, "Where will we go?"

"A friend of mine is the Baron Administrator of Cloud City. The city is located in the Bespin system which is in the outer rim. You'll be safe there."

"You shouldn't worry about us, Luke. No one knows of us."

"I'm sorry for being greedy, but I rather you be on a desolate planet then on such an important planet like Coruscant. With the rise of this First Order, who knows what can happen."

"If you think that is the safest thing to do then I'll trust you."

 **4 Years Later**

Cloud City was a beautiful city hidden away in the skies of Bespin. A peaceful planet which did its best to stay away from the Galactic Empire, and now the First Order.

The Administrator of the City is Lando Calrissian who was in a very frantic state as he rushed to one of the city's many landing pads. He was followed by four Bespin guards who wore their usual blue uniforms. They walked out onto the platform to see an X-wing land.

Lando sped up as the pilot exited the X-wing, "Luke, what the hell happened?! I got your urgent message." Lando asked the Jedi master.

"I'll explain on the way, please take me to Mara and Rey." Luke said seriously with a hint of fear. Lando looked at his old friend be agreeing.

As they made their way through the corridors of Cloud City when Luke started explaining, "I am sorry Lando, but the First Order are on their way here." Luke said.

"The First Order?! Why are they coming here? Cloud City is peaceful and not in the Resistance." Lando expressed his confusion.

"That is why I am sorry" Luke suddenly stopped and looked at Lando, "I've been betrayed Lando, Ben has fallen to the dark side."

"Ben? As in Ben Solo?! How is that possible?!" Lando asked baffled by the revelation.

"That isn't the only thing…He killed them…Ben single handedly killed the other students." Luke looked down grimly. Lando's eyes widened in shock, "You mean the other Jedi…"

"They are gone, I am the last Jedi again." Luke continued walking leaving a shocked Lando.  
"Wait, wait, this doesn't make any sense, how did Ben fall to the dark side. I thought you said the Sith died with Vader and the Emperor." Lando said.

"They did, but the ideals of the Sith will forever be alive. For the past few years I've felt the dark side growing, and it surrounded the First Order. I theorized a being strong with the dark side was working with the order, and I was right." Luke explained.

Lando was going to ask more but an explosion stopped everyone in their tracks, "They are here. We must get to Mara and Rey." Luke said.

Mara Jade Skywalker looked at the window of her apartment shocked to see TIE fighters bombarding the city, she held onto her four year old daughter before quickly acting, "Rey let's go, we have to get out of here." Mara said as she grabbed her daughter's hand and ran toward the door. To her surprise the door slide open revealing her husband and Lando.

"Mara!" Luke shouted as he embraced her and Rey, the latter letting out a gleeful "Daddy!"

After they broke from the embrace Mara gave Luke a deep kiss which Luke returned. Lando and his guards looked away attempting to give them some form of privacy.

When they broke, Mara looked into Luke's eyes and saw the pain in them, "What happened?" She asked.

"There is no time to explain we must get you and Rey out of here." Luke told her. Mara stayed quiet and nodded before turning to Lando, "Do you have an extra blaster?"

An officer next to Lando handed her an extra Relby-k23 pistol.

Luke turned to Lando, "Lando do you have an extra ship, something inconspicuous?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Follow me." Lando told them as he began leading them out of the room.

 **Few Minutes Later**

As the group turned a corner they were met with white armored soldiers, "Stormtroopers!" Lando shouted as the enemy fired at them. Everyone took cover to avoid the trooper's blast fire. Luke planned to come out of the corner to attack, but decided to hold Rey protectively as Mara fired upon the troopers.

"Is it me or has this happened before?" Lando asked half serious half joking as he shot another Stormtrooper.

Luke couldn't help but chuckle, "It seems we can't get a break."

With one final shot the group of Stormtroopers were defeated which allowed them to continue forward. Luke released his hold on Rey and knelt down, "Are you okay, Rey?"

"Daddy, I'm scared." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

Luke hugged her tightly, "It's okay to be scared. Everyone gets scared, but I am going to need you to be strong. Can you do that?" Luke asked his four year old daughter. Rey wiped tears out of her eyes before looking at Luke, "I'll try." Rey replied.

Luke smiled brightly, "That's my brave little girl, and I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me for not being there. I love you Rey." Luke gave her one last tight hug before waving a hand in front of her face and putting her to sleep. He then picked her and looked at Mara who was confused, "I'm sorry Mara, but I had to put her to sleep for her own protection."

"Sorry for interrupting but we've got to get out of here." Lando told them. Luke and Mara nodded and they continued following Lando.

They finally arrived at a landing pad where a ship waited, "That's a piece of junk." Mara said.

"Well it's the best ship I've got for you, and it flies." Lando said as they ran up to the ship.

"It looks like the Falcon." Luke quickly carried his sleeping daughter aboard the Falcon look alike and placed her in the medical bay. Mara and Lando made their way to the cockpit, "It the YT-1200 the predecessor to the YT-1300." Lando told them as he turned on the ship.

Luke walked into the cockpit as Lando turned on the ship, "If you are quick you can get out of the atmosphere and into light speed before they notice you." Lando said as he stood from the co-pilot seat and turned Luke held out his hand and Lando shook it, "Thank you Lando, for taking care of my family. The Republic fleet should be here soon to help take out the First Order."

"Don't worry about it Luke, anything for a friend."

With that Lando walked out of the YT-1200 freighter and headed back into Cloud City.

Luke turned to Mara who was already looking at, waiting for an explanation. Luke placed both his hand on her shoulders, "I am not going with you Mara."

"What happened Luke?" She asked.

Luke took a deep breath before speaking, "Ben…he turned to the dark side. He killed the other padawans. I am the last Jedi again. He has joined the First Order and told them of your location. The Resistance managed to discover the order's fleet heading this way so they warned me and I came here to get you off the planet."

"Why aren't you coming with us?" Mara said as she looked up at him.

"Someone has manipulated Ben into becoming a Jedi hunter. After killing the other students, he decided to come after me, and thought the best way to get to me is through you and Rey."

Mara heard this before hugging Luke, "Why?"

"I don't know, but I need to keep you safe. Rey is strong in the force and Ben knows that so he is coming to kill her and me. You need to get going, find a planet to hide on. I do not know when I will see you again, but just know that I love you and Rey very much, and that I do not regret anything. The Force has blessed us with a wonderful daughter, and I could never ask for more." Luke grabbed onto Mara's face affectionately as he said this.

"Don't do that. Do not act like this is goodbye. We'll see each other again." Mara said hopefully. Luke held back tears as he looked at the pain in her eyes. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss before backing away, "May the force be with you, and keep our daughter safe." With that Luke turned and walked out of the ship. He watched as Mara took off and left the planet.

Luke returned to his X-wing where Artoo waited. He felt the battle raging over Bespin between the New Republic and the First Order.

"Artoo I need you to record a message for me, and after I leave I want you to send it the Resistance. After that you will shut down until I return.

"Beep, boop." Artoo signaling he understood.

 **Aboard the Resistance Command Ship After the battle**

"General Organa, the First Order retreated and entered light speed. We have no way of tracking them." A young boy of around 15 years of age told the former senator.

"I see, thank you for informing me. Return to your post, Poe." Leia told the young pilot.

"Yes sir."

Leia stood on the deck of _Home One_ looking down on the planet of Bespin. She stood somberly as she thought of her son. No one expected for Ben to fall to the dark side, and as much as it hurt her and Han, their feel of betrayal was nothing to how Luke felt. Speaking of Luke she had no idea where he was, the last he heard from him was when the Resistance warned him of the attack on Bespin.

"Did he go to Cloud City to warn Mara and Rey?" She thought.

"General we have an incoming message from the planet."

Leia was brought out of her thoughts by a Resistance member, "Who is it from?"

"It's from Luke Skywalker."

Leia's eyes widened in surprise. The entire deck heard this and entered the deck as if waiting to watch the message. "Patch this through to the entire fleet."

The soldier did as he was told.

Admiral Ackbar received the message from within his flagship and asked for it to be activated.

Han Solo sat in the cockpit of his Millennium Falcon cruising next to _Home One_ when he received the message, "A message from Luke patch it through Chewie."

His Wookie co-pilot let out a roar in agreement.

All three ships watched as the holographic form of Luke appeared, "This is Luke Skywalker with a message to the Resistance. My apprentice Ben Solo has turned to the dark side and has eliminated every Jedi except for myself. The New Jedi Order has fallen, and I take full responsibility for the fall of Ben Solo. I apologize to General Organa and General Solo for my failure in being a proper teacher. To protect the ways of the Jedi I have decided to go into hiding. May the Force be with you all, and I am sorry."

With that the message ended and Luke Skywalker disappeared.

 **Present Day**

"Alright Rey, take your lightsaber."

Rey stood about 10 feet from Luke when she gripped her lightsaber. Now that she held it, she couldn't image herself wielding such a dangerous weapon. "How did I manage to beat Kylo Ren?" She thought.

"You shouldn't be afraid of the lightsaber. If you are to become a Jedi then you must treat it like an extension of yourself. Grip it with both hands." Luke told her.

She did as he said and position the hilt in both her palms holding it tightly.

"You needn't be nervous." Luke told her.

"Sorry, but I still don't know how I managed to use this against Kylo Ren. I mean I never held it before." Rey said.

"You are naturally gifted in the Force, when you saw Kylo Ren hurting your friends you subconsciously called to it, and it answered." Luke explained.

"Yet now you are scared of this power, why?"

"I guess it isn't a fear of the Force, but a fear of the unknown. When I fought Kylo Ren I felt…great. I wasn't weak and he no longer scared me which was amazing. I lived alone all my life and any fear I had went away as I lived on. When Kylo Ren appeared, I was scared again, and I didn't like it." Rey finished and Luke let her words set in.

"So what of your parents? No mother. No father?" Luke asked reluctantly.

"My memories of my parents are very vague, and they are of my mother. I can't remember anything of my father."

This hurt Luke, but he hid it as he activated the training remote, "This is known as a remote, it is a tool which the Jedi used to train younglings." Luke released his grip on the ball and it began floating.

"It is on medium difficulty. This will test your basic skills with the lightsaber. It is known as Form I or Shii-cho. It is the most basic form of lightsaber combat and is mainly used to disarm your enemy. You will not focus on this form, it is mainly to measure your natural skills. The remote will fire non-lethal shots which will shock you should they hit. Your goal is to guard against as many as possible." Luke finished as the ball neared Rey.

"Alright, seems easy." Rey said confidently as she activated her lightsaber.

The remote spun slowly and began firing randomly. She managed to deflect the first three shots. She eyed the floating sphere, waiting for the next shot. From what she saw it was going to fire to her left side. She positioned the blade to the right, but to her surprise she felt a shock on her right shoulder. She moved her shoulder to remove the numbness and continued. She guarded two more but was hit by another.

"You are doing very well, your natural instincts are impressive." Luke praised his daughter. He could see her fight back a smile, "I survived for 14 years on my own. I guess I picked up some skills." Rey stated pridefully.

Luke used the Force to bring the remote to his hand, "When it comes to your instincts you are far from mediocre. What we must focus on is the actual Force itself."

"Okay where will we start?" Rey asked hiding her excitement.

"First off, I must know what you know. What powers of the force have you displayed other than telekinesis?"

"I managed to manipulate a Stormtrooper when I was captured. It took a few tries but I made him release me from my restrains." Rey explained as she remembered the somewhat humorous encounter with the Stormtrooper.

"The Jedi mind trick, impressive. At your age I couldn't even lift a rock yet alone use the mind trick." Luke let out a chuckle as he remembered his 19 year old self. "It makes sense with such a strong Force-sensitive to easily use these abilities." Luke stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"I'll have to take her to Dagobah to the Dark Side Cave. When she passes the cave then her true training can begin. As much as I hate to admit it, I must take precautions in training her." Luke thought.

"Beep, Boop!"

Rey and Luke turned to see Artoo, "You've got a connection?!" Rey ask excitedly. Artoo beeped again confirming Rey's thoughts.

"A weak signal is still something." Rey stated excitedly, she went to follow Artoo, but stopped, "Are you okay with this?" Rey asked.

Luke gave her a sad smile, "I've hid for over a decade, so it is time for me to face them. I am done being a coward."

Rey smiled back before turning to follow.

Luke looked down at the ground, "I'm coming home, Leia."


	3. Forgiveness

**This will be my last update for a while. I am going on a family vacation, and school starts soon. I'll try my best to get another chapter up, but no promises, sorry. Thank you for reading so far.**

* * *

"I sense a disturbance in the force."

"It surrounds that girl you fought on Starkiller Base."

"Master Snoke, that girl holds some power, but she is no match for us. She is no match for the dark side." Kylo Ren, a fallen Jedi bowed before his master.

"She held her own against you."

Kylo Ren froze. Snoke was right, the girl from Jakku managed to fight him on equal ground. Given he was injured, she still over powered him.

"This proves you have yet to fully accept the dark side."

"No! I killed Han Solo! I am ready to complete my training!" Kylo pleaded.

"SILENCE!" Snoke's holographic form buzzed as he expressed his anger.

"You are still more Jedi than Sith. I'm even reluctant to call you a Dark Jedi!" Snoke shouted as he pointed a scrawny finger at the wannabe Sith.

Snoke reclined in his seat before speaking again, "I believed the murder of your father would remove any trace of the light within you. I seems I was wrong because there is still something holding you back."

"Luke Skywalker. I must kill the last Jedi." Kylo Ren stated.

"No, Luke Skywalker is far more powerful than you. Have you forgotten who defeated Darth Vader and Darth Sidious? Luke Skywalker isn't what is keeping you attached to the light." Snoke stated contemplating his next words. Kylo waited in anticipation for the giant, holographic form of Snoke to reveal who was holding him back.

"You murdered your father, Han Solo, but it did nothing. The real reason for your inner torment is non-other than your mother…Leia Organa." Snoke waited for Kylo's reaction, wondering if the fallen Jedi would fault at hearing his next mission.

"Leia Organa…" Kylo Ren whispered, "She is a Resistance leader…and Luke Skywalker's sister. Eliminating her…will be ideal." He spoke in a barely audible voice as if struggling to talk. Snoke looked back at him before nodding, "Then hear me, Kylo Ren, this is your final step in becoming a Sith. Use the Force, locate Leia Organa, and eliminate her." Snoke gave Kylo Ren his mission.

Kylo Ren stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking, "I will call for the Knights at once."

"No, you must do this alone; consider this a test of your loyalty to the dark side. With the death of Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker is sure to come out of hiding." Snoke said.

"Very well, the mission will be completed."

* * *

Kylo Ren sliced through anything he could as he released his anger. His unstable blade buzzing as he skillfully swung the lightsaber. When he finished destroying the inanimate objects in the room, he deactivated his lightsaber and sat down in a leather chair. He sat their breathing heavily out of anger, "I am conflicted, Grandfather." Ren began speaking to the burned, haunting mask of the fallen Darth Vader.

"It is similar to the pain when I killed Han Solo, but this time it is worse." At this point Kylo removed his helmet which revealed the face of Ben Solo. He dropped the helmet and it landed at his feet with a thud. His face held confusion, anger, and fear.

"Why? Why do I feel this way!?" Kylo shouted, his voice echoing in the room.

"These feelings in my chest…they are eating away at my insides!" Kylo pounded on his chest, "What is this feeling?! This light which still calls to me!" The image of Leia appeared in his mind.

His grip on the armrests tightened, "Leia Organa" He spat, "She is the reason…she is the cause of this pain." Another image appeared, this time it was Leia smiling lovingly at him.

"I have no mother!"

An image of a smiling Han.

"I have no father!"

An image of both Han and Leia smiling at him, "Stop it! I have no parents!"

"The dark side is all I need!" He shouted before sitting back in the chair. He panted as he sat. After a few seconds he leaned forward and looked at Darth Vader's mask. His face was filled with pure rage, "Leia Organa. I will kill you, and end this suffering."

* * *

 **A week later**

The silent peace of space was suddenly interrupted by the appearance of a ship. The Millennium Falcon came out of hyperspace before entering the atmosphere of D'Qar.

Within the ship, sitting on the Falcon's couch, Luke Skywalker felt the ship exit from hyperspace, "I guess we are here." Luke said.

"Beep, boop." Artoo's usual beeps took on a sense of concern.

"I wonder how Leia will react after not seeing me for so long. She'll probably be angry." Luke said. Artoo followed with more beeps, but sounded angry this time.

"You're right. I guess I am letting the fear get to me." Luke agreed with his droid friend. The ship shook once again signaling their landing. Rey and Chewbacca appeared and stopped in front of him.

"We've arrived at the base." She said.

Luke let out a sigh, "Well, there is no stopping it now. Let us get going."

* * *

Finn was disgusted. The last time he was this disgusted was on Jakku when he was ordered to terminate all the villagers in Tuanul. Okay…maybe not that disgusted but seriously this is why he didn't like medical bays. He looked down at the slop the 2-1B called food, but in reality was just the nutrients he needed to recover. He already felt fine, a little sore but overall fine. He woke up from his "coma" about a week ago, and without thinking the first thing he asked for was Rey.

Poe told him she was on a mission but hadn't communicated in a week which naturally worried the former Stormtrooper. Then he realized they were talking about Rey, the same girl who went toe to toe with Kylo Ren, so his worries subsided a bit. Then she managed to communicate with the base, even though it was short and filled with static, it once again reassured him. She said she completed her mission which was finding Luke Skywalker, and that they were coming to D'Qar which caused the base to enter a state of anticipation especially the younger members since to them Luke Skywalker was nothing more than a legend.

"You must eat." The robotic voice of the 2-1B droid brought him back to reality.

"Alright, alright. I swear they need to build you with taste-buds or something, so you can taste the slop you give us." Finn grumbled as he brought the spoon filled with the slop and was bringing it to his mouth when the familiar face of Poe Dameron appeared before his bed, "The Millennium Falcon has returned." Poe said between breathes.

Finn heard this and without a second thought stood up, only to wince in pain, "You are still wounded." The 2-1B said.

"Take it easy Finn, Kylo did a number on you." Poe told him.

Finn nodded before slowly putting on his jacket (technically speaking it was Poe's but due to certain circumstances it became his.) He turned to Poe, silently signally him to lead the way. Poe nodded and began leaving with a sore Finn right behind him.

* * *

The outside hanger of the Resistance Base was flooded by pilots and other resistance fighters as the Millennium Falcon landed. They formed an arc shape around the Millennium Falcon, trying to get a look at its occupants as they exited. At the front of the horde of people was Leia, Admiral Ackbar, Nien Nunb, Major Caluan Ematt, Poe, Finn, C-3PO and surprisingly Lando Calrissian.

"You nervous?" Lando asked Leia.

"It's been 15 years, but I feel more anger than anxiety." Leia slightly snapped back.

"Now don't go slapping Luke at first sight. Like you said it's been 15 years; Luke might be a different man." Lando said.

"How different is what scares me." Lando understood Leia's concern.

Everyone tensed as the landing ramp lowered releasing a hiss. Now everyone waited for someone to come out. The first to come out was Chewbacca who released a happy roar when he saw Lando, "Oh you big fur ball, did you miss me?" Lando said with a smile as he walked up to the wookie. Chewbacca hugged Lando tightly, "I missed you too, Chewie."

Rey followed with R2 at her side. Her eyes landed on Finn and a smile adorned her face. Without hesitation she ran up to Finn and embraced him, "You're alright." Rey said as she hugged the injured man.

"I'm glad you are alright, Rey. Thank you for getting my ass off that base." Finn said humorously. Poe walked up to the two, "Good to have you back Rey. I swear if you took any longer, Finn would have lost it. Ever since he woke up it was non-stop "Where is Rey"? Even in his sleep he kept calling out your name." Finn looked at Poe as though he was betrayed. Rey grew slightly embarrassed but couldn't help but laugh.

Poe continued talking before Finn had enough, "Very funny Poe. Nothing but a barrel of laughs." Finn placed his arm over Poe's shoulders putting a little more force to make him stop.

"All jokes aside, it is good to have you back Rey, and I am sure he thinks so too." Poe motioned towards the ground behind Rey. She turned to see the small form of BB-8.

Meanwhile C-3PO walked up to R2, "Artoo, did you find Master Luke?"

Artoo replied with a few beeps, "What do you mean, "Maybe"? Answer the question Artoo." Threepio asked angrily.

"Threepio?"

Said protocol droid turned towards the Millennium Falcon and saw the very person he spoke of, "Master Luke! Oh, it's so good to see you! You probably do not recognize me due to the red arm, but that is a fascinating story I assure you." Threepio noticed Luke wasn't paying attention to him, and followed his master's line of sight only to be greeted by Leia.

"Oh…right. Um…let's go talk to BB-8, Artoo." Threepio motioned to his astromech friend.

Luke walked off the ramp and up to his sister before stopping. They looked at each other for what felt like hours, "Hello, Leia." Luke spoke first. Leia said nothing as she glared at him.

"You…look great." Luke said awkwardly somewhat melting under her gaze.

"15 years and that is all you have to say?" Leia finally spoke but her tone was far from welcoming. Luke opened his mouth but nothing came out, he stood like that, finding the right words to say. After a few seconds he sighed and began, "I'm sorry…for everything. For Ben, for running, for not speaking to you…for Han." Luke said feeling worse as he said each thing.

Leia looked up at him, "When will you ever stop?"

Luke looked at her confused, "You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened to Ben. You never knew he would fall to the dark side." She comforted.

"If I was a better teacher than this would have never happened, and Han…" Luke sulked.

Leia placed a hand on Luke's cheek, "There is nothing you can say which I haven't already heard. Besides, we both know Han wouldn't want us mourning him. He would rather we tell stories of how he's the best pilot in the galaxy or how he made the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs." Leia said with a smile.

"I've missed you, sister."

"Welcome back, Luke."

The siblings embraced each other for the first time in 15 years.

"You idiot, making me worry for so long." Leia said.

"I'm sorry Leia, and I promise I will not disappear again." Luke told her. They separated which queued for the others to come greet the long lost Jedi.

"It is good to have you back, General Skywalker." Admiral Ackbar greeted his former Rebel in arms.

"Good to be back, and please I am no General. I deserted the Resistance." Luke told him.

"For good reasons, but I'll listen to your request. Master Jedi." Ackbar finished with a smile. Luke was going to protest again being called that, but was stopped by another familiar face, "Oh my what have we here? I was told Luke Skywalker would be here, not a Jedi Master." Lando serious face was replaced by a giant grin before he pulled Luke into a tight hug, "Where the hell have you been, haha!" Lando hugged his old friend, "As affectionate as always, aren't you Lando?" Luke stated with a smile on his face. "What can I say, I am a hugger." Lando gave him a bright smile and turned toward Poe, Rey and Finn.

"They remind me of another heroic trio I once knew." Lando said as he looked at Luke and Leia.

"That was a long time ago." Leia said as she looked at the three.

"And, we aren't as young as we used to be." Luke chuckled, "I don't know about you Luke, but Leia is as beautiful as the day I met her." Lando's smile never left his face.

Leia couldn't help but smile back, "You hopeless old flirt."

The three looked at Rey, "I heard her name. It isn't a coincidence, is it?" Lando asked.

Luke continued looking at his smiling daughter who spoke with Poe and Finn, "No that is my little girl."

"Does she know?" Leia asked.

Luke grew guilty at the question, "I couldn't bring myself to tell her. What if she hates me?"

"What do you mean? And where is Mara?" Lando asked completely concerned.

"I do not know, according to Rey, her parents left her on Jakku when she was five. I know Mara would never do that." Luke told them.

"Then what happened, why did Mara leave her there?" Leia asked.

"That is a question, I wish I knew the answer to." Their conversation ended with that comment as Rey ran up to them pulling a nervous Finn with her and having a chuckling Poe follow. Rey's smile was something very contagious which no one could fight against, so Leia and Lando found themselves smiling as she ran up with them, and Luke fought very hard to not smile and keep a serious face as he focus on a pair of hands. Specifically Rey's hand as she pulled Finn towards them.

"Master Skywalker, this is Finn." Rey said happily. Finn was nervous, anyone could see that, but as soon as he realized the Luke Skywalker was staring at him, he grew even more nervous, "Why is he glaring at me?" Finn thought. Deciding to man up, Finn held up his right hand, "It's an honor to meet you, I'm Finn." Finn introduced himself with a strong, and confident tone. He mentally patted himself on the back for not stuttering.

"Rey told me you were a Stormtrooper." Luke spoke coldly. All of the confidence Finn had, slowly melted away. "Is that all she said about me?" Is what he wanted to say, but couldn't find his voice as he stood frozen. He was brought out of his frozen state when Luke finally grabbed his hand, "I thank you, Finn."

Finn was once again taken back by Luke's words, and only managed to let out a confused, "What?"

"Rey told me of how you helped her escape Jakku, and how you risked your life to save her from Kylo Ren. By helping her, you've indirectly helped the New Jedi Order, and for that you have my gratitude." Luke slightly bowed his head when he said this, acknowledging Finn's heroic deeds. It took Finn a moment to process Luke's words before a smile adorned his face, "Well, I wouldn't be able to call myself a friend if I left her to die." Finn said humbly.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you Finn," Rey began speaking which earned the Finn's attention, "Master Skywalker allowed me to keep his old lightsaber, and he has agreed to train me to become a Jedi." Rey explained with as much excitement as she possessed.

Finn eyes widened, "You're going to be a Jedi…Rey that's amazing! I am sure the next time you go up against Kylo Ren he'll be no match for you."

Luke watched the exchange between the two with a frown, but a jab at his ribs drew his attention to his sister who was smiling up at him. Her smile spoke a thousand words. Leia saw that type of look on her adoptive father, Bail, several times when she was younger. It was the infamous "protective-father scowl".

"You have a right to worry, but even you cannot stop her from growing up." Leia whispered to him.

Luke's features saddened, "I know, I guess I don't deserve to worry for her. I hid away for fifteen years, so it is only natural for my four year old little girl to become such a beautiful young woman. I just don't want to believe it." He whispered back. Leia patted his back in an attempt to comfort him.

The sound of someone clearing their throat drew their attention to the newcomer.

"Hello, sorry for interrupting, but I doubt you'll remember me-" Poe's introduction was cut short by Luke, "Poe Dameron?" He asked. Poe was shocked that Luke remembered him, but his shock was soon replaced by joy, "I'm surprised you remember me sir." Poe admitted.

"How could I forget the son of one the Rebellion's most trusted members? Shara Bey and Kes Dameron were as important to the Alliance as Han and Leia. Good to see you are well. How's Kes." Luke took Poe hand in his and shook it firmly.

"Thank you, sir, and my old man is happily enjoying retirement back on Yavin 4. When I last spoke to him, he said he's taken up fishing." Poe told him.

"I wish him the best." Luke said when another man walked up to him. Luke instantly recognized Caluan Ematt, "Lieutenant Ematt, good to see you are still with the Resistance." Luke shook Ematt's hand.

"I say the same of you, sir. And it's Major now." Ematt said with a smile.

"Well I congratulate you on your promotion." Luke said with a smile. With the pleasantries over, Major Ematt turned to the group of soldiers which surrounded them, "Attention! In honor of the late General Han Solo, and the return of the Jedi, Luke Skywalker, we will are having a celebration tonight! You all deserve it after all your hard work and dedication to the Resistance!" Ematt proclaimed which earned a roar from the crowd.

* * *

The jazzy tune of Modal Nodes' "Mad about Me" filled the Resistance base. The part started an hour ago, and there was no sign of it stopping.

"She seems to be enjoying herself." Leia told her brother as they both looked at Rey. Leia expected her brother to say something, but noticed him staring into space.

"Luke?" She asked as she put a hand on his arm. This brought him out of his daze, "Oh, sorry Leia what did you say?"

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Luke noticed her concern and quickly smiled, "I'm just not used to big crowds. After being alone for so long, I've become a bit anti-social." He said light-heartily. Leia wasn't fooled, "You can't trick me, Luke. I can tell that something else is bothering you, don't keep secrets from me." Leia looked up at him waiting for his reply. Luke looked at her before chuckling, "Thank you, Leia for caring so much, but I promise it's nothing. I just feel out of place. Besides, I'm a little too old for crazy parties like this. This is on par with those parties on Nar Shaddaa." Luke joked as he smiled.

"Alright, just if you need someone to talk to, do not keep it to yourself. We are family." Leia told him before walking off. As she walked away, Luke's smile disappeared. He inconspicuous glanced over his shoulder with a serious, almost disappointed look.

"So, you are finally here."

* * *

Rey shifted in her bed, something which she grew accustomed to after first gaining Luke's lightsaber. The party ended hours ago, and she had a blast. Even though she was helpless in dancing which is something she shared with Finn, but Poe managed to make their time still enjoyable.

The same vision appeared in her dreams. The Knight of Ren, her infant self, Artoo and Luke, and a voice.

" _Rey…these are your first steps."_

It was an echoed voice, and was young. She didn't recognize it, but it didn't frighten her. It was the exact opposite, the voice was comforting and encouraging. The visions faded like every night before which allowed her to finally sleep. She was close to being taken by sleep when another vision began.

With this vision it felt as though she was standing in darkness, she couldn't speak and couldn't move. This was new she thought. She expected something to happen, but she stood there in darkness. Then she heard a noise which she came to hate. Her eyes widened when she saw the red blade of Kylo Ren's unstable lightsaber. She instinctively tried to step back but remembered she couldn't move. Fear rose within her as she stared at the dark form of Kylo Ren, and the only light in the darkness was his lightsaber. She grew confused when he stood there unmoving, but then, to her surprise, she heard another lightsaber ignite. She turned to see a green blade lighting the darkness, and her eyes widened when she realized it was her Master, Luke Skywalker. Even though she was directly in front of him, he wasn't looking at her.

His lips were moving, but she couldn't hear him. He finished speaking and went through her, and when she turned she was horrified to see Kylo Ren and Luke engaged in a furious lightsaber battle. Images of Han Solo appeared in her mind, "No, stop!"

Rey sad up in her bed, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. She clutched at her head the vision still fresh in her mind. Without thinking she jumped out of bed and began dressing herself in her normal attire. Within minutes she was dressed and had her staff strapped to her back. She holstered the blaster Han gave her and clipped her new lightsaber to her belt. She quickly made her way to the hanger and out into the cool night, her destination was the forest. She made it over one of the hills and stopped as she saw the forest in the distance. She sensed danger, but quickly pushed it behind her as she began running towards the forest unaware of her follower.

* * *

Luke walked through the thick forest and finally arrived at his destination which was a small meadow surrounded by trees. The meadow was maybe 50 feet in diameter. He stood waiting and soon after another person emerged from the forestry. They looked at each other and walked toward each other until they were about 10 feet apart.

"Hello, I've been expecting you." Luke spoke first.

"So you have come out of hiding. I thought I sensed the light becoming restless."

"Isn't that why you are here? To kill me. Isn't that what Snoke has ordered you to do?"

"You are not my target, Jedi, but I will gladly kill you."

Luke's face turned solemn, "So my premonitions were true. You've come to kill your mother."

"Leia Organa is my target, not you."

"Ben…stop this idiocy." Luke said, nearly pleading.

"Do not call me by that name!" Kylo shouted which caused his voice to echo throughout the dark forest.

"Would you prefer I call you Kylo Ren a lord of the Sith? I don't see a reason to call you by that name because all I see here is a scared, lost boy." Luke said.

"You shouldn't underestimate me." Kylo said threateningly.

"I am not underestimating you. I know you are powerful, but the dark side has made you weak." Luke told him, his gaze never leaving Kylo's.

"You are foolish, Jedi. Through the dark side, I will become more powerful than you can ever imagine." Kylo said.

"There is a lot of uncertainty in the words you speak, Kylo. I can still sense a great amount of light within you. I can still sense Ben in you. Stop this now Ben, and come back." Luke said.

"Ben Solo is dead. Killed by Kylo Ren, and whatever remains will disappear with the death of Leia Organa." Kylo attempted to sound firm, but there was evident fear in his tone.

"Someone once told me the same thing about my father. They said he was pure evil, but soon I discovered there was still good in him. I discovered Anakin Skywalker was still alive." By now Luke and circling each other waiting for the other to make a move.

"This useless talking is simply delaying the inevitable." Kylo said when he stopped walking. Luke did the same, his face never faulting, "So I have failed in convincing you." The old master said.

"It wouldn't be the first time you have failed me." Kylo retorted.

"I do not wish to fight you-" Luke admitted.

Kylo removed his lightsaber from its place on his belt and spread his legs slightly, "Then you will die." He said calmly.

"But if it is the only way to keep you from getting to Leia" Luke stopped talking before he removed his own lightsaber from his belt and held it with his right hand, "Then I will do what I must." Luke's tone was clearly disappointed as he realized what was going to happen.

Without another word Kylo Ren ignited his saber, the sound of its unstable blade resonating. He pointed the blade downward as he looked at his former master. Luke followed by igniting his own lightsaber, and pointing the blade at Kylo Ren before grabbing the hilt with both hands and getting into the recognizable stance of Form II

"Foolish master." Kylo Ren muttered.

"Foolish padawan." Luke mumbled.

They did nothing and simply stared at each other, their lightsabers buzzing, and then it began. Kylo Ren made the first move and ran head first toward Luke who held his ground firmly. Kylo raised his arm and brought down his lightsaber only to have Luke guard against it. Their sabers pressed against each other for a few seconds before Luke side stepped and force pushed Kylo back. Kylo skidded back, bringing up the grass as he did so.

"Your skill with Form VII is impressive, but you are not a master yet." Luke spoke in a 'matter-of-fact' way which only angered Kylo further.

"I'll show you the power of the dark side!" Kylo charged once again and when he neared Luke brought his saber upward attempting to slash Luke's torso. Luke took a step back when Kylo's blade clashed with his. Kylo took this as a sign of retreat so he began a barrage of attacks. Kylo angrily and furiously attacked his former master who was stepping back and guarding against all the attempts at his life. All of Kylo's attacks aimed for the head and upper chest, but Luke easily swiped them away with his green bladed lightsaber. As Kylo arced his arm back for another attack, Luke dug his feet to the ground and waited.

Kylo swung his lightsaber at Luke, only to have it parried. The Dark Jedi recoiled back, and Luke used this temporary stun to push Kylo back with the Force. Kylo felt as though a wall hit him as he fell backwards and skid across the meadow. Back flipping, he quickly got on his feet and reactivated his lightsaber. They both stopped to catch their breath.

Kylo Ren smile underneath his mask, "Getting tired, old man?"

"I may be old, but the light will forever beat the dark." Luke exclaimed proudly.

"Yet without the dark, there would be no light!" Kylo yelled as he charged again. He spiked his saber aiming to stab the Jedi, but Luke quickly brought his saber down making it collide with Ben's. The red blade punctured the ground like a hot knife through butter. Kylo attempted to remove his lightsaber from underneath Luke's but struggled as Luke pinned him down.

Luke continued pressing down on Kylo's blade, his face determined to keep him there. Quickly thinking Kylo deactivated his lightsaber which Luke to lose his footing. Kylo raised his lightsaber after activated and brought it down, planning to end his former master's life, but only managed to hit the ground when Luke rolled out of the way. As soon as Luke was back on his feet, he reactivated his lightsaber and stepped towards Kylo and began his attack with a swipe to Kylo's left. The fallen Jedi guarded against Luke's attack by holding his saber vertically. It was now Luke's turn to attack.

He skillfully swung his blade, and Kylo Ren skillfully guarded as he was forced back. Then Kylo saw an opening when Luke was going to bring his lightsaber down. Like Luke, Kylo quickly stepped to the side and pinned Luke's incoming lightsaber to the ground and followed by swinging upward, attempting to decapitate his former master.

Luke froze for a moment before quickly leaning back and bringing his right arm up and hitting Kylo's hand. His robotic hand squished Kylo's hand against the latter's hilt which caused Kylo to falter due to the pain. In the end, Kylo's attack missed Luke's head by an inch.

When he saw his attack failed Kylo used the force to jump back a few feet. Kylo realized how hard he was fighting, and breathed deeply.

A few feet away Luke assessed the damage to his robotic hand. When he punched Kylo's hand, one of the cross guard blades managed to scrape his replacement arm which damaged it. Luke moved the fingers in his right hand, and saw them stutter a bit before moving normally. He looked at the back of his robotic hand, and saw sparks from where the blade scraped. He then looked up at Kylo, "Your attacks are backed up by some skill, but they are fueled by anger and hatred which makes them predictable." Luke told his opponent.

Kylo sneered at the comment, "Your traditional fighting style make your move predictable, _Master_." Kylo finished his reply with spitting sarcasm. Luke grabbed onto his lightsaber's hilt with both hands again, and once again noticed his right hand stutter before completely wrapping around the hilt.

"Maybe it is that foolish mask which blocks your vision." Luke smirked as he insulted his padawan's choice of headwear.

Kylo Ren looked at his master before deciding to remove the mask. He threw it to the ground and looked at his former master with his scared face.

"Even though I sense anger in you, I can still sense some light. I sense love for your mother, and…compassion?" Luke sensed a great amount of compassion in his former student which slightly confused him, "This compassion…you have great compassion for…for…" Luke focused on the compassion with Ben and a single image appeared. The image of a certain girl.

"You have great compassion…for your cousin." Luke said almost in disbelief. Rey told him of her battle with Kylo, and he feared that that Ben discovered who she was, and with this it proved he knew.

* * *

Rey jumped over another log as she continued her voyage through one of the forest of D'Qar. Honestly she didn't know where she was going, but her feelings told her to continue moving. It felt as though she ran for hours, and finally she stopped out of sheer exhaustion.

"Why am I doing this?" Rey told her self between breathes.

" _Because your feelings do not lie."_

Rey quickly activated her lightsaber and looked around, "Who is there!" She shouted but no one answered back.

"I am losing my mind. What am I doing out here!" Rey shouted in frustration. She then heard a twig snap behind her, so she quickly turned and pointed her lightsaber at them.

"Rey, it's me!" Finn shouted as he saw his friend point her saber at him.

Rey realized who spoke and deactivated her lightsaber, "Finn? Why are you here?" She asked.

"Well, I saw you leaving so I decided to follow you." Finn answered. Rey gave him a quizzical look, "It's not like I was stalking you or anything…I just saw you head into the forest…I mean I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and then I saw you leave and grew worried." Finn explained rather quickly. They stood silent for a few seconds before Rey smiled brightly. Even in the dimly, moon lit forest, Finn could see Rey's smile and smiled back.

"Thank you Finn, for caring." Rey said. Finn cleared his throat to make sure he didn't stutter, "Anytime Rey." He stated with a smile. Their touching moment was interrupting when they heard buzzing in the distance, "What's that?" Finn asked.

Rey looked towards its direction, "Let's find out." She said before taking off, a reluctant Finn behind her.

They made their way through the heavy flora before arriving at a meadow, they hid behind a bush when they noticed what was happening. Rey's eyes widened when she saw Kylo Ren and Luke, both their lightsabers ignited.

"My vision was right." She thought as she watched them. From what she saw, Kylo removed his mask and sparks seem to fly out of Luke's hand which meant it could be damaged, how severely she didn't know.

"Rey, shouldn't we signal the base. I mean what if the Order is here?" Finn urged.

"I don't think that'll be necessary. Kylo Ren is here alone." She said.

"Well shouldn't we help him?" Finn asked as he looked at Luke. The two combatants were speaking but Finn and Rey weren't paying attention. "He doesn't need our help. Besides I think you'll only get in his way." She answered. Before Finn could say any more, they heard Luke say something, "You have great compassion…for your cousin."

Kylo froze when Luke said this. His master was right, and he hated him for it. When he captured Rey, he sensed something familiar in her, but ignored it believing it was her strength with the force. Then while she was unconscious he realized why the presence was so familiar. Ben Solo met Rey Skywalker seventeen years ago, on Cloud City. Ben was twelve at the time while Rey was two. They would spent some time together after that, on and off. Usually whenever his mother wanted to see her and when his father visited Lando. Even if the time they spent wasn't a lot, Ben managed to find that limited time to be great. Rey was the little sister he didn't have, and she was a ball of joy whose presence calmed him. He knew this yet he tortured her, and fought her with the intent to kill her. No that was not Ben Solo it was Kylo Ren.

" _You will forever be weak if you do not let go of the light!"_ The voice of Snoke resonating within his mind, and all memories of his dear cousin disappeared.

"While on Starkiller Base, I realized who she was." Kylo said loud enough for Luke, Rey and Finn to hear.

Luke features softened and he lowered his lightsaber, "Yet you still fought her?"

"Kylo Ren fought her, not Ben Solo." Kylo acknowledged.

By now Rey's eyes widened, her mind going crazy, "Kylo Ren…is my cousin?" She thought baffled by the revelation. Finn looked over at Rey and could see the shock, but remained silent unsure of what he should do.

"This pain…it consumes me. Since she came back, it has increased to excruciated levels." Kylo Ren broke and tears appeared, he was no longer Kylo Ren, but Ben Solo, and Luke saw this.

"Ben…Rey is still here. You just need to come back, and you'll be with her. I know how much you care about her, I could see it the day you met her. Your brotherly nature emerged when you met her. I know you see her as a sister, and you can remove this pain by ending all this; by ending all this lying." Luke deactivated his lightsaber when he spoke. Ben grew angry when he hear Luke's words, "Lying…you would know wouldn't you, _**Master,**_ " Ben spoke with utter hatred, Kylo Ren was taking over "After all you have yet to tell her!" He yelled.

Luke froze when he heard this before looking down shamefacedly, "I know. I guess I am no better than the Sith with all the lies and secrets. I guess I am being greedy in wanting to spend time with my daughter. I guess I fear losing her, and not being there." Luke turned to where Rey and Finn since he already sensed them, "I guess I fear her hating me." He said as he made eye contact with his daughter who was hidden in the bushes.

Finn and Rey both hid with shocked expressions, Finn turned to Rey to see if she was okay, but only watched as Rey stood and made herself known.

Ben and Luke watched her walk up to Luke quietly. She stopped a few feet away from Luke, "Master Skywalker…" Rey called.

Luke heard the pain in her voice, and avoided eye contact with her. If he looked at her now, it might very well break his heart.

"Is it true…" She asked.

Luke attempted to keep a straight face, but failed miserably as he heard his daughter's hurt and betrayed tone. "Yes…Rey. It's true." He said quietly but Rey still heard. Her face changed from shock to anger, "Please! Don't lie to me!" She shouted. Luke flinched at her tone.

Ben watched his cousin, but then he heard it, the dark side.

" _The dark side will give you power."_

" _With it you'll be stronger than any Jedi."_

" _With it you'll surpass even Darth Vader!"_

Ben Solo faded and Kylo Ren emerged. He took off into a sprint, activated his lightsaber, and aimed to stab Luke trough the chest.

Finn noticed this and quickly grabbed Rey and pulled her out of the way while Luke activated his lightsaber, "There is only one way to end this fight, but I wished it hadn't come to this." Luke thought as Kylo neared. Kylo stood directly in front of Luke when he lunged, but missed as Luke quickly side stepped. He had no time to react before Luke sliced through right arm, detaching everything above the wrist. "I'm sorry, Ben." Luke said as Kylo feel to his knees in pain.

His right arm burned, that is all he could think. All pain from his mother, his cousin disappeared as this new physical pain appeared. He struggled not to scream out in agony. His lightsaber deactivated and fell with his hand.

"No, this will not defeat me!" Kylo thought as he tried to stand but then realized he couldn't move.

"I'm sorry, Ben, but I cannot let you move. I taught you Force Stun but you fell before I could teach you its advance form Force Stasis." Luke said as he deactivated his lightsaber. Kylo Ren kneeled frozen and unmoving he couldn't even speak.

Suddenly several soldiers appeared out of the woods and walked into the meadow, pointing their blasters at Kylo Ren. Finn looked around surprised to see the resistance soldiers, "Finn!"

Finn turned to see Poe run up to him, relief written all over his face, "I am so glad you and Rey are alright. What the hell were you thinking, going up against Kylo Ren?" Poe scolded.

"We didn't it was all him." Finn motioned to Luke who was still looking a Kylo.

Poe noticed Rey who was still in Finn's arm, "What happened to Rey?" He asked worriedly. Finn was going to answer when they heard the sound of a speeder arrive. All the soldier present turned to see who arrived, and those who weren't surrounding Kylo Ren saluted. Luke turned towards the speeder and saw his sister.

Leia got off the speeder and looked at her son who was some feet away. She started walking but a hand on her shoulder stopped her, "General, I don't think you should get too close." They warned.

Leia looked up at the person who stopped her, "Major…he's my son." She told him.

Meanwhile from his frozen position, Kylo Ren could see his mother. She was a few feet away, but he knew it was her.

" _To get rid of the light, you must kill your mother."_

" _The death of your father did nothing."_

" _Only then will you become a Sith lord."_

" _Only then will you surpass Darth Vader."_

Kylo Ren let out a roar of anger, hatred, and despair as he stood freeing himself from Luke's stasis. The men and women surrounding him were pushed by the force as Kylo Ren stood. Without missing a beat, Kylo used the Force to call his lightsaber to his left hand and ran straight for Leia. Using the force to enhance his speed he pushed aside anyone who stood in his way, his target Leia Organa and he will kill whoever got in his way. He neared her, his lightsaber ignited, his target locked. He will stab her through the chest and end her life, then his suffering will be over. Kylo's vision was blurred, similar to when he stabbed Han Solo. All he could think of was killing Leia Organa.

He lunged and his lightsaber halted indicating he stabbed something. He pushed his lightsaber through Leia's torso, the blade slicing through her flesh like it were paper. He had done, he killed Leia Organa…or so he thought.

Kylo Ren's vision came back, and he expected to see the face of Leia Organa, but stood surprised when the face of his former master stared back at him. That is when Kylo realized it, Luke jumped in front of Leia and Ematt, and was going to parry his lightsaber, but when he went to ignite his green saber, his right hand stalled. It stalled for no more than a second, but that proved fatal.

Kylo realized his blade managed to stab Luke at an angle. The blade entered through Luke's right breast, and came out through the left side of his back. Ben Solo stood shocked, "Master…" He thought before Kylo Ren took over. His shocked expression became indifferent as he looked into the eyes of the last Jedi, "Thank you, Master." He whispered.

Everything happened so fast, no one realized until it was too late, and Rey who stood off to the side next to Finn, was knocked out of her previous daze when she saw the blade impaled in her mas- her father. Her eyes widened, and the force flared.

"Father!" She shouted when she extended her arm. Kylo Ren was stopped from removing his lightsaber from Luke's body when he felt a powerful push of the force hit him. He was lifted off his feet and sent flying through the air and through several trees.

The soldiers which were pushed to the ground by Kylo, stood angrily, "Go chase him!" One of them shouted. This seemed to cause everyone to move toward the direction Kylo was sent only to be stopped by Ematt, "You idiots, you won't stand a chance against him. What we need to focus one is reinforcing the base. For all we know he could have an entire army waiting for his return! And someone get a medic over here now!" As soon as Major Ematt finished everyone frantically ran, some heading towards the direction of the base while others called in the medic.

The sudden removal of Kylo's lightsaber left Luke standing, his body going into shock before he dropped his lightsaber, and his body swayed back. Luckily Leia was there as he fell, but due to Luke's weight she fell to the ground, "Luke!" Leia shouted, "Luke, please! Don't do this. Don't leave me!" Leia held onto head of her fallen brother as he lay on the ground unresponsive.

Rey looked toward the direction she sent Kylo with pure rage. She would not let Kylo get away, she would kill him for taking away her father. First Han and now her actual father. He will pay!

"Do not let your powers be filled by hatred."

Luke's voice brought her back to reality. Momentarily she forgot where she was, and everything happening around her merged into a cacophony of noise. Then she regained her senses, and realized why everyone was so frantic. They were calling for a medic, and the fallen soldier was her father, Luke Skywalker.

Her eyes widened and she quickly kneeled before her father, "Father…oh no, Dad please don't leave me again." She pleased as she held his robotic hand in her own, "I just got you back, don't leave me again."

Images appeared in her mind of a young blonde man. This man was her father, and these images were her memories. The images showed her the times she spent with her father in quick flashes. When she was scared, how he held her, when she was sad, how he made her laugh, when she was lonely because of his absence, how he told her he loved her, and when he left her.

" _I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me for not being there. I love you Rey."_

The memories faded with her father's goodbye, and her tears fell, "I love you too Dad, and I forgive you, so please don't leave us." Her grip on his broken mechno-arm tightened, she closed her eyes as tears continued then she felt a hand wipe away the tears on her cheek, she opened her eyes to see her father smiling up at her, "D…don't…cry…my litt…e girl, you…ar…e much…pret…tier…when you…smile." He painfully said as he held her cheek. She grabbed his left hand as it wiped away a small smile appeared, but the tears still fell.

"I…gue…ss I…am a…use…less fa…ther after…all." Luke said.

"No, you are best father I could ask for… so please don't think that." Rey told him as she clutched his hand tighter afraid to let go. Luke looked at her through blurry eyes before smiling, "I…ne…ver dis…erved such a wond…erful dau…ghter, and….I'm so…rry for not…being there." Luke let a few tears fall as he apologized.

Rey saw her father's pain and quickly spoke, "That is the past, and we need to worry about now. We are together now, so what happened before doesn't matter, so please don't worry." She reassured him as she held his hands. A smile appeared on Luke's face, "I'm…sorry, but…I…can't stay. Leia," He called, his voice barely audible. "Yes?" She answered.

"Take…care…of Rey…and I'm…s…sorry…for Ben." He said.

Leia chuckled slightly, "You old fool, that wasn't your fault, and of course, I'll take care of Rey."

Luke smile and let out a pained sigh, "Good…bye." He whispered.

Rey's eyes widened when she heard this, "No! Dad please don't give up! Don't leave me again! Please!" By now she grabbed onto his robe, "You…still have to train me, remember?" She spoke her energy leaving her, "Please, come back."

At this point the world was a big blur to Luke Skywalker, he could barely see his daughter as she yelled at him at, and couldn't hear what she was saying. Suddenly the pain he felt from the lightsaber wound disappeared and was replaced by a comforting warmth, "So…this is death. This is the warmth of the Force." He thought as he looked up at the night sky.

"As a Jedi, I should welcome death…and I should be glad to become one with the Force. Yet why am I so scared and angry?"

He then remembered his daughter, "Oh, right…my daughter will be left alone."

"Why? Why must fate be so cruel…why must the Force do this? I don't want to die…I finally see my daughter after so long, so I don't want to die."

"Masters…I have failed," He thought "The Jedi will die with me. Mara I have failed in being a father, and Rey will be left alone. I hope you can forgive me…wherever you are."

With those final thoughts, Luke Skywalker closed his eyes.


End file.
